drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/An AU Where Emery Doesn't Die
This is an AU where emmy doesn't die, yayayaYYAYAYAYAYAA Duh This was it. The young woman stood in front of the door that lead her outside, holding her little treasure that stared back at her with bright teal eyes. She stared back at him, heartbroken as she realized what she was about to do. She was going to run away from home, but if she did so, she would have nowhere to go, and her little one could be easily put in danger due to her being so reckless. Not to mention how disappointed his father would be if she were to run off. Not like she mattered that much either way. The little baby whimpered a bit due to being so sleepy from how late it was, and she gave up on her previous plan to run away, quietly walking back to her room. What was she thinking?! Who knew what could happen if she were to get out there with him! Walking back to her room, she placed the little one back in his warm bed until he fell asleep and sighed. She gazed at the letter she placed on her bed specifically for his father and took hold of it. She wanted to rip it to pieces and pretend that it had never happened, but she just didn’t have the courage to bring herself to do it. All her thoughts and words of love and regret were carefully organized in that letter, so she hid it in a corner of the room, never to be found again. With nothing else to be done, she soon went to sleep herself, after all the emotional fuss that night, she felt exhausted and no amount of nightmares managed to wake her up again. Soon a new day had started, and the woman just slept soundly, failing to hear a soft knocking on the door. She curled a bit in bed, slowly opening her soft brown eyes as she felt someone touch her arm. - Emery, are you awake? – A deep voice asked seemingly worried and she just stretched her arms a bit. - Why are you up so early…? – She mumbled a bit sleepy, noticing two curious eyes staring at her as she recognized Dimen gazing at her. - Early? Not really, I found it to be quite strange that you haven’t got up from bed yet. Are you feeling sick? She got quiet for a while, suddenly realizing what he meant and sat up suddenly, gazing at the clock on the wall – Oh no… - Is there a problem? - I overslept, didn't I?! - Well, you're usually up by now so I thought I would ask. It is 10 in the morning though. - That is late! - She panicked as she got up, unconsciously ignoring him as she prepared to get herself ready. This was going to ruin her perfectly organized schedule completely! Not to mention she had to take care of their baby as well. As she recalled it, she gazed at the crib where he sat quietly sucking on his little thumb and found it odd that he was so pacific in the morning. He would usually cry and want the most attention those hours after all. - Oh yes, while you were asleep, I went to take care of Rust. He was actually awake and playing by himself so I figured. She gave him a worried look as they spoke quietly - R-Really? Oh, did you do everything right? A-And did someone say anything? - They did not, and yes, I believe I followed your usual routine. - Good... - She said quietly and got up from bed with a worried look. - Is everything alright? - Y-Yes don't worry, I need to get ready and do my chores now. He sighed and nodded in understanding - Very well then. Call if you need anything. - He said as he then left the room and she stared quietly. She had recalled the events from last night as they felt like a vague memory from a distant past. Should she tell him? With what purpose even? Was she still thinking about leaving? As she thought, she had finished getting ready and taking little Rusty with her, she went to get everything done to avoid delaying her schedule even more. Her ability of multitasking was simply admirable and soon enough she had caught up with all she had left to do, even having some time to spare. Her work, despise being slightly rushed, still kept her perfectionist touch with no mistakes to be seen, and the baby whined for his mother's attention. She couldn't trust anyone to keep an eye on him while she worked, not to mention that she couldn't be apart from him without her paranoia taking over, and soon went to give the little one his well deserved attention. And how tiny he was... She just wondered if he would ever actually grow, and not stay that size forever, but then again, she couldn't be expecting so much from a two month old. He didn't even have horns yet, only in a few months would two little nubs start to appear on the head where they would grow from then on. But there was a long wait until then. She gazed shyly as a young woman by the name of Evelyn walked in, and holding the little one closely, Emery prepared to leave the room. She couldn't help the awkwardness and feeling of guilt she felt whenever they were in the same room. Certainly she considered herself the one being "cheated" on, with an odd kind of consent, but she couldn't help feeling like she was in fact the other woman all along. Holding their son in her arms in front of her. Despise him earning most of her looks, it always made her paranoid that someone could easily tell where that child came from. She walked out of the living room, but to her dismay, the friendly cheerful voice called for her. - Good morning Emery!I have not seen you around the place in the morning, was everything alright with you? - the young woman asked worriedly as Emery just kept a shy look. - Hm... N-No, I-I mean...! Yes, milady...! I... I only overslept, that is all... It will not happen again... - She said nervously as the baby boy gazed at the pale woman, stretch his arms curiously at her. - There is no need for so much worry. - She smiled and gazed at the little boy, letting out a sweet giggle - Aww~ Rusty is in a nice humour today~ - U-Uhum... Y-Yes... - Emery said nervously as the little one just smiled happily at the blonde woman. It only made it more awkward and she just wanted to hide forever in complete shame for trying so hard to act calm while in her presence. - Is something wrong? - O-Oh, d-don't worry a-about it...! The woman just kept her worried gaze but a sad smile soon appeared on her face - If there's anything you need to tell me, then you do not need to be afraid... Emery felt frozen as she heard this, was she seeing right through her? A feeling of terror filled her heart and she just slowly stepped back, looking at her then down - ...Y-Yes, o-of course... Evelyn just sighed - I just have a few concerns about you... You're not really one to blame as you've too fallen victim to his lies... I believe... Her heart raced in fear as she heard this, what did she mean with that?! Naturally her mind feared the worst - W-What d-do you mean...? - I can feel from your look that you know precisely what I mean...- Evelyn said sadly, but Emery's panic soon started to take over once again as she held her child closer to her. - N-No... I-I'm s-sorry! - She said nervously and ran from the room as far as she could from it, locking herself in another room as she panted lightly and the little boy whimpered a bit as he felt his mother's uneasyness. She knew, of course she knew! Ever since their child was born they unconsciously started to make little to no effort to hide their case, or maybe all the gossiping from the other maids and workers must had fallen into Evelyn's ears, they just could not keep quiet. Maybe Dimen had told her! But then again, why would she then call him a liar in such a bittersweet tone? Was she even talking about that? Was her mind imagining all the worst scenarios all at once?! Maybe it was all a trick question to see if she'd react and her panic had just spoiled everything! She had to leave. She was the other woman, so if she left... Everything would be alright... for them. But no. She made a promise and... she trusted him, even if aware that under his rough exterior he too was in panic because of the amount of trouble he had gotten both of them into. But his own father had been out for business with his own work for over an year and if he returned to find out about their little "accident", who knew what would happen? This cover-up relationship he put up was making everything worse rather than helping. She let out a sigh as she had managed to calm down and gazed at the little one whose arms still tried to reach for her face as he yawned a bit. - I am sorry that things are this way... You must be tired... - she mumbled and took him to her room. A few hours had gone by and as Emery took a break, she could hear rushed distressed steps nearby, she figured it was another one of the maids or another worker, but they wouldn't usually be this loud. With a quiet gasp, she gazed at the door as sudden knock startled her and Dimen stressedly opened the door, looking around with a terrified look that she had seen so little times during her life and letting out a sigh in relief. - Emery! I was looking everywhere for you! W-Where were you?! A-And where's Rust?? - Sleeping... I was done for now and I heard the stomping, was that you...? What do you need me for? - She asked, looking worriedly, recalling her little scene with Evelyn, did he know...? He just entered the room, closing the door and placed his hand on his forehead as if it helped organize the various thoughts running through his mind. - I... I got a letter... - H-Huh? From who...? - My father... Apparently he's returning earlier from that work trip... He's been gone for almost a year... - B-But if he's coming back, what does this mean? What are you going to do now? - I... I don't know... - He muttered frustrated, as much as he had tried to seem relaxed, he had little to no control of the situation, and that made him panic even more - I'll fix it, worry not. - You'll have to face him... And, so will I... - she covered his mouth as she tried to remain calm - What is he going to say to this...? Category:Library